1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates an image sensor package, and particular to a structure for packaging image sensor, the cast of the package structure may be decreased.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, it is an image sensor package structure includes a ceramic substrate 10, a chip 12, a plurality of wires 14, and a transparent layer 16.
The ceramic substrate 10 has an upper surface 18, on which a frame layer 21 is formed on, and a lower surface 20. The upper surface 18 of the ceramic substrate 10 is formed with first electrodes 24, the lower surface 20 of the ceramic substrate 10 is formed with second electrodes 26, which is metallic pin. The chip 12 is formed with pads 28, and is arranged on the upper surface 18 of the plastic substrate 10, and is located within the cavity 22. The wire 15 are electrically connected the first electrodes 24 of the ceramic substrate 10 to the pads 28 of the chip 12. The transparent layer 16 is adhered on the frame layer 21 of the ceramic substrate 10.